Shadows, Rainbows and Fate
by Otaku Del Cielo
Summary: In a world where his brother and sister are meant to be the leaders of Vongola, Tsuna has a fate planned for him which is far more worse than theirs. But, he accepts it. How does an ever accepting sky survive without it's colors or weathers? And why, just why, does the Trinesette have to have yet another entity to help balance it which has such a bloody and unforgiving future? OOC


Different. What if the destiny of Tsuna was diffrent? What if he had a brother and a sister? What if the Tsuna we all know had a even darker and crueler fate? Well, you are about to find out in this series of **Shadows, Rainbows, and Fate.**

**One thing I don't know why**

**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**

His mother was crying. Again. Why couldn't he ever do anything right? Why did his brother and sister go to Italy for unknown reasons because their father said so? How come Iemitsu traveled to the most strangest places, rarely coming home and yet still claiming he was _only_ a mere construction worker?

His -Tsunayoshi's- questions always went unanswered.

**All I know**

**time is a valuable thing**

**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**

**Watch it count down to the end of the day**

**The clock ticks life away**

**It's so unreal**

Tsuna silently continued to comfort his mom with intimate gestures. He hugged her softly and wiped away her tears in a gentle manner, it was the least he could do. He was always useless with bad grades in both academics and sports. He could barely ever do anything right compared to the things that his brother and sister could do whenever they came home. It was always like holding a flickering flame of a candle to a blazing grass fire; one that continually ventured on.

**It's so unreal**

**Didn't look out below**

**Watch the time go right out the window**

No matter how much love he showed his mother, it could never compare to the strong and muscular arms that she desired. The arms of his father. The mere comfort that he gave the woman with only his presence belittled whatever the brunette could or would ever do, or so Tsuna thought. It was always this way, Tsuna could never compare to anyone he was related by blood to. Nor to the ones whom didn't have the same blood running through their veins. Useless and stupid and worthless. Anf he accepted those facts. He felt he deserved it. Oh, how he was so wrong.

**Trying to hold on but didn't even know**

**Wasted it all just to**

**Watch you go**

After his mothers sobbing had died down to sniffling, she slowly lifted her head off of her little Tsu-kun's shoulder, blowing into a tissue. He was the only one she ever lost her cool with. The only one who she allowed to see her breakdown in her entire life. Even Iemitsu or her mother had seen her this much of a mess. And, for that, she was sorry. She never meant to show her little boy her weak side. She never meant to burden him with letting him know her pent up emotional stress or her depressing mental state. But, even though she never meant to and was sorry for it, she was also glad that it was Tsuna who saw her like this. Even though he was the young age of 7.

**I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart**

**What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when **

He never asked questions as to why she was crying or even wanted anything in return, he only silently comforted her until she was completely finished and gave her some herbal tea afterwards. Tsuna always knew how to make her feel better. Happier. He knew just how to make her tea to the right temperature and what type it should be at what time and day. She was always a very picky person when it came to beverages, especially when it was hot. He was constantly there whenever she was about to break. And even though he rarely spoke, he always softly sang to her as she hysterically sobbed and clutched onto him like a lifeline. It was as if he knew what she was thinking everytime he chose a song. As if he could see her very soul.

**I tried so hard**

**And got so far**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

Very gentle, Tsuna helped his mother to the couch as she was still a little dizzy from all the screams and sobs into his now-soaked, sleeveless shirt. Carefully assiting her by fluffing her pillow, Tsuna then slowy got up and silently -well, he pretty much did anything siliently, even falling he wouldn't make a shuffle or ,maybe, only a subtle 'thud' the sound level as if it was many meters away. He had come to somehow defy the laws of sound- patted his knees, dusting off the 'invisible dust' that had accumulated. Nana, as she was gazing at the carpet with a blank look, was stuck in a deep, depressing thought. Oh, she better not break down in front of Hime-chan or Tamo-kun (Hime and Tamotsu; look up their meanings as well. But, they're Tsuna's older brother and sister) otherwise she might reveal how weak she is to everyone. Tsu-kun was the exception. He understood completely and, despite his bullying, was also completely honest with her; despite saying no words.

**I had to fall**

**To lose it all**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

Though Tsuna was only 7 years old at the moment, he had a much deeper understanding of the world than most would at twice, perhaps even thrice, his age. He knew that people worked from the shadows and had a persona that was fake and one that was meant for the darker side only maybe a quarter of the worlds population knew of. He understood that, no matter what people said, that actions prove more than words. He also knew that his father meant no harm when he left, but it still hurt; like he knew, actions meant more than words...especially to his mother.

So, despite him knowing all those facts and not knowing as to why his father left with his elder brother and sister with nonsensical reasons, he accepted it. He accepted it and took the initiation to replace them, if only a little. As long as his mother was somewhat happy. As long as the dear mother he treasured wasn't as sad and alone as him. So, even though all of his questions continually went unanswered, he would keep on being strong. Shining bright even though he was truly alone. He would be the one from the shadows of the shadows that pushed them from behind and help them. And, he would make sure that no one but himself would be completely alone in a world this black and white. He would protect those that had lost all reason and give them one. Even the Vindice.

**I'm surprised it got so (far)**

**Things aren't the way they were before**

**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore**

**Not that you knew me back then**

**But it all comes back to me**

**In the end**

Thus, began his life of being a supporter in the shadows in the mafia. If his siblings and father were involved and couldn't get out of that dark, cruel world, then he himself would force his way into it. He would forever be the sky that accepted all yet had no weathers. He would be the rainbow without colors. He will be the dark with no light. And he will be the only one who can withstand the pain both mentally and physically that came from that decision. The decision that he made just because he wanted to protect those important to him. But how exactly did he find out his family was deeply involved with the mafia? Well, you, my dear readers, will find out in the next chapter.

**You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart**

**What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when **

**I tried so hard**

**And got so far**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

**I had to fall**

**To lose it all**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

**For fate, will always win. Unless, something far greater than you could imagine is sacrificed...**

**(a/n) So, getting lazy and this became my latest plot bunnies. Had to get them out otherwise i couldn't sleep XD haha, sorry people, but despite the fact that i utterly hate OC characters, i needed to add a brother and sister for Tsuna, otherwise the plot i have planned wouldn't go very well. Anyways, if you feel you could probably do better with any of my stories, they're up for adoption. Though i'm not giving up on them if no one is willing. Anyways, a 14 year old is allowed to be busy XP tell me, do i sound like my age? XD i hope not~**

**NOTE: The format for the rest of the chapters most likely will not have lyrics in them. Oh, and before i forget, this story will be SLOW PROGRESSED as the rest will as well. And the song lyrics are from "In the End -Linkin Park" i seriously love that bands songs too much XD**


End file.
